grassrootzfandomcom-20200213-history
Relevant information
Useful sites: - http://www.change.org/ - https://www.thunderclap.it/ - http://www.prforge.com/ - http://www.kickstarter.com/ - http://www.indiegogo.com/ Checklist: Done: - Create page for info. In progress: - Post quality info. - Create standard messages to send as promotion. Think of one for alternative and spiritual pages, blogs and sites, one for scientific pages, blogs and sites.. One for news pages, blogs and sites and one for for companies, foundations and institutes. - Send out messages to gain more members. To do: - Create a list of optional fund raiser projects, emphasize education, long term solutions and efficiency. - Contact Paul Stamets and ask for his endorsement and brainstorm about how to start to raise funds and spread the message. - Create a site linked to the page, and create social media accounts on all platforms. - Create a YouTube channel and find a good person to present a show about mycology, link that to the page and site. - Gain more than one million members/likes. - Create a thunderclap to enlarge audience. - Create another thunderclap and link that to the first one. - Create yet another thunderclap and link that to both the second one and a kickstarter. - Create a petition at change.org. - Gather experts from all fields to cooperate with us to promote Paul Stamets and sustainability in general. Admins 2 admins. Members Got 5 Members Creator of the page: https://www.facebook.com/Nate.yer.boy Project Coordinator: https://www.facebook.com/sebastiaan.vanderheide.3 Graphic Designer: http://www.merijnsprojects.com/ Draughtsman: (needs site) Peer-review: https://www.facebook.com/arhat.tahra.73 Need - Spokesperson - IT specialist - Promoters - Mycology experts - Translators Fans 624 fans Log 06-01-2014 Creation of the page. 20-01-2014 We now have 2 admins, 0 members and 621 fans. Page popularity is slowly rising. Messages to send Messages to send to pages, blogs and sites Official Science/News Hi, I am contacting you on behalf of a page where I'm admin at. This page is promoting the work of Paul Stamets, a mycology researcher who has some amazing solutions for the problems we face right now. From cleaning up oil spills to dealing with radiation and controlling pests, he has done it all.. And as I am a very big fan of him I am trying to make his research go viral. So if you have a moment I would like to ask you to watch the TED talk he gave. - https://www.facebook.com/1billionforpaul/posts/1408740482704470 Unofficial Friends Hi, have you ever heard of Paul Stamets? I've recently become an admin at a page about him and i thought you might like it, his research is amazing.. So if you have a few minutes i would like to ask you to check it out, you will not be disappointed. :) - https://www.facebook.com/1billionforpaul/posts/1408740482704470 Spiritual/alternative pages Hi, a few weeks ago joined this page and became admin, this both because i like the work Paul Stamets does and all the solutions his research offers, from cleaning oil spills to controlling pests and even dealing with radiation. The most amazing is that it's all done by mushrooms. I am quite enthusiastic about it and have posted a lot of info on the page. So I would like to ask you to take a look at it, for convenience I'll give the link to his TED talk, contains most of the information in a 20 minute video. - https://www.facebook.com/1billionforpaul/posts/1408740482704470 Project guidelines - Mission Statement. - Describe the project in one line. - Describe it in detail. - SMART -